


甘拜下风37

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 37





	甘拜下风37

魏峙拿指尖刮了刮宋可风肿起的那侧脸，捧过来放在嘴边轻柔地呼气，末了又叫他张嘴检查里面有没有出血。

好在是没见红，魏峙方放下心，卷起宋可风一绺披散在鬓边的乱发，爱怜地看着他，轻声道，“乖乖的，出去跪一会，跪完夫君抱你去吃桂花酥酪。”

今季为暖冬，时常有七分冬景三分春意，此时又恰逢升了日头晒着，因在屋外待些时辰倒也不打紧。

“衣物一应许你穿着，”魏峙说着又给他套了件狐绒帔，“只把屁股露出来，叫旁人看看你犯了错是如何受罚的。”

话虽这样说，别苑的一干下人早被遣得离这院子远远儿的，就连阿宁与安茗亦得了命不许靠近。

宋可风早已哭肿了的眼睛又蓄出水来，魏峙哄劝着把人誆出去，又是今日再不罚了，又是余下几日也不跪了，宋可风才一步一呜咽地移到院子里跪在鹅卵石铺就的小路上，被勒令撩起衣袍下摆，把两团肿肉暴露在光天化日之下。

他心里害怕真有人来，一味扯着魏峙衣袂求夫君别走，魏峙被他哭得生了满腔怜悯，索性就坐在旁边的石椅上，捡了本书陪他消磨。

不过一会儿宋可风便悔了，周遭静得出奇，但凡稍想一想便知道魏峙早吩咐了人不许近内，叫他留在此处反成了刁难的机会。

石子路凹凸不平，鹅卵石虽打磨得光滑圆润，磕在膝盖上却觉得尖锐，跪久了酸麻，难免要调整姿势以求缓解。

魏峙在一旁却不许他乱动，但凡宋可风一动弹，便让伸出手来，卷起书册抽在手心，到后来干脆直接叫他将两手举在头顶，不一会儿的功夫两手被抽了个通红。

眼见着跪了小半个时辰，身上存的的余温褪了大半，宋可风有些跪不住了，整个身躯难耐地颤栗，半是因为冻的，半是因为打的。

魏峙轻敲了一下他头，示意他站起来，宋可风一时腿竟酸软得使不上力，被魏峙扶着才勉强直起身子。

他伸手想去提裤子，却被魏峙一掌把手拍了回去，下身的衣物全数落到脚踝处，两条白嫩嫩的细腿就大剌剌地露在外面。

“可可觉得跪着舒服吗？”魏峙伸手轻轻摩挲他腿根内侧，柔声问道。

宋可风被激得哆嗦了一下，噙着泪摇头。

“今后还想不想被罚跪？”

“不想，”宋可风脱口而出，答完却觉得不对，诺诺又开口道，“......但是夫君罚我跪我就会跪的。”

魏峙笑，捏了一把他腿根的肉，“你要是没错我会无缘无故罚你？”

宋可风被刺激得屈膝并紧双腿，包着一口哭腔，“啊......我错了，我知道错了。”

“哪里错了？”

宋可风羞得慌，光着屁股站在院子里被训话，纵没人看见，自己心里却过不去，一股脑儿地急着认错，“我不该背着您跟夏彦铭往来通信，不该自作主张，不该不听您的安排给您惹祸...我真的知道错了...呜，夫君......”

魏峙挑眉不置可否，宋可风抽抽噎噎地又说了几句认错的话，见魏峙似乎没打算再罚，大着胆子牵起他的手磨蹭，嘴里软绵绵地叫着夫君。

“好了，”魏峙拍拍他的手，张开双臂把他拥进怀里，“过来抱。”

回到屋里时一个上午已折腾了大半，这才传早膳上来，用完后又叫宋可风褪了裤子上药。

宋可风侧坐在魏峙腿上，一手护着腰防止他掉下去，一手耐心地揉着那块泛紫的硬块，又要揉开，却也不敢太用力。

宋可风软塌塌地挂在他脖颈上，一旦魏峙揉疼了就拿小脑袋乱蹭，发出撒娇似的嘟囔声。

昨夜里睡得不安稳，被这么揉舒服了竟有些困意，脑袋耷拉了几下枕在魏峙肩窝上，正欲浑浑睡去时却猝然感觉有什么东西抵在了后穴上。

宋可风立时被吓清醒了，扭头去看，见床头摆的那药丸被魏峙捏着比在身后，登时挣着要从他身上下来。

奈何魏峙把他腰箍得死紧，挣扎不过白费力气，只能拿着哭腔求道，“夫君不要...”

魏峙安抚地拍拍他的背，柔声道，“宝贝听话，这药能溶在里面，每日放三颗进去，对你身子好。”

“我会好好喝药，会好好将养的，”宋可风揪着他的衣服，不敢想象每日都要放三颗这般大小的药丸在身体里，“我不想要这个...夫君...”

魏峙轻柔地在他耳根落下几个吻，“不会很疼的，三颗而已，夫君轻轻的，不会让可可疼。”

这么又亲又哄好一阵才把宋可风给说动了，咬着下唇埋在魏峙肩上，抬起屁股乖乖让魏峙放药，只是仍因害怕而微微颤栗。

魏峙抹了膏体给他润滑，娴熟地按摩着穴周的肉叫他放松，用两根手指缓慢地扩张，直到确认能塞进那药丸大小，才小心地把药推了进去。

药丸进入得很顺畅，宋可风亦没感到什么疼痛，正放松了些任魏峙放第二颗，却骤然感觉甬道内药丸滚过的地方像是被火燎过一般的炽痛，竟比之姜汁更甚。

他猛地挣扎起来，穴口剧烈地开合想把体内的东西挤出来，第二颗刚被塞了一半，道口又滑，竟真就听得啪嗒一声落地，一颗药丸轱辘轱辘滚得老远。

魏峙脸上闪过一丝不悦，宋可风纵然疼得要紧，也还是更怕惹他生气，赶紧慌不择路地认错，“对不起....夫君对不起，真的好疼...我不挣了...”

魏峙也没想到这药放进去会把他疼成这样，又看这样子是再有气也舍不得发了，只心疼地把他搂得更紧，“没事宝贝，掉了就掉了，可可最乖了，可以忍过去的。”

说着狠心又把剩下的一颗塞了进去，宋可风驯顺得很，真就忍着不挣，只是抖得更加厉害，十指揪着魏峙腰间的衣料，又疼出了一身的冷汗。

tbc.


End file.
